Susanne aux Bières
by Zoyou
Summary: Quand Suzanne Sto Hélit s'installe à Ankh-Morpork, elle découvre un bistrot un peu spécial... Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à Terry Pratchett (sauf Robert, que j'ai inventé)


Suzanne aux _Bières_

Par cette chaude soirée de gruin, le soleil lent et fatigué du Disque-Monde dardait ses ultimes rayons entre les hauts bâtiments de la ville de Morpork, et tentait en vain de s'infiltrer dans les ruelles sombres et mystérieuses du quartier des Ombres. C'était l'heure où les honnêtes citoyens barricadaient leurs portes et fermaient leurs rideaux, tandis que s'éveillaient les malfrats, les voleurs, les assassins, tous ceux qui vivaient du malheur des autres. Mais c'était aussi l'heure où s'éveillait une partie mal connue de la population, que les hommes craignaient, et appelaient, avec un dégout poli, les « minorités ethniques ». Morts-vivants, ou différemment vivants, comme ils aimaient s'appeler entre eux. Ces monstres que tous craignent, et qui pourtant nous ressemblent par bien des aspects.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufilait dans une venelle obscure, ombre parmi les ombres. Elle marchait vite, hésitant à peine en tournant aux coins de rues pourtant identiques. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour lire un petit papier tiré d'une poche de son ample robe, puis se remit en marche. La chaleur suffocante de la rue ne la gênait pas, et elle ignorait royalement la boue qui s'attachait à ses bottines – ou plutôt la substance collante et puante qui recouvrait les pavés et qu'elle espérait être de la boue. Des bruits retentissaient parfois dans les ruelles adjacentes, mais un seul regard de la silhouette suffisait à les faire taire. Les meurtriers et les voleurs ne s'attaquent jamais à plus dangereux qu'eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Suzanne atteint un carré de lumière qui se déversait à travers une fenêtre sale. Un écriteau au-dessus de la porte annonçait _Les Bières. _La jeune femme considéra le heurtoir et hésita. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler, songea-t-elle. Elle avait entendu parler de ce bistrot très particulier. Certes, elle s'était établie à Ankh-Morpork pour commencer une nouvelle vie, mais il était pourtant tellement bon parfois de laisser tomber son masque et montrer son vrai visage. Cette décision prise, il restait une question : entrer dans le bar. La jeune femme goutait l'idée d'une entrée fracassante, ou plutôt terriblement silencieuse et étrange, mais la raison l'emporta. Elle révèlerait sa nature seulement si elle y était forcée. Pas besoin d'effrayer de potentiels amis – elle frémit à ce mot inhabituel – avant même de pouvoir engager la conversation.

Suzanne pris une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte, se concentrant pour ne pas passer au travers. Une petite cloche émit une mélodie guillerette totalement incongrue en ce lieu. En effet, tout dans le bistrot inspirait le danger. La salle était sombre, éclairée chichement par quelques bougies sur le bar et sur les tables. Les murs étaient sales, les tables incrustées de crasse, et des toiles d'araignées pendaient dans les coins. Des épées et des armes diverses étaient accrochées derrière le bar. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui accrochait le regard la décoration du lieu n'était rien à côté de l'apparence de se occupants. A l'entrée de la jeune femme, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Certains arboraient des cornes, d'autres des poils, des crocs, des défenses. Certains n'avaient même rien d'humain. Tout individu normal aurait tourné les talons et se serait enfuit en hurlant. Mais Suzanne n'était pas un individu normal. Elle s'approcha tranquillement du barman (un Igor, remarqua-t-elle sans surprise), baissa sa capuche et lança d'une voix clair :

« - Un verre de frotti, je vous prie. Sans ombrelle avec des machins douteux piqués dessus, si possible. »

L'homme la regarda d'un œil où se mêlaient la méfiance, l'étonnement et l'amusement. Regard qui était le reflet de ceux portés par tous les clients présents. Au fond du bar, on entendit un raclement de chaise. Suzanne se retourna et vit une masse de muscle et de griffes se lever de sa chaise dans une attitude on ne peut plus menaçante.

« - Qu'est'ce tu fous là, morveuse ? T'es qu'une saleté d'humaine. On veut pas d'humains ici, gronda-t-il en la regardant d'un œil torve.

Sauf dans nos assiettes ! ajouta un petit homme cornu au bar.

Ouais ! renchérirent quelques autres. Les humains, on les bouffent au p'tit dèj' !

Voyons, Robert, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? chevrota une voix courroucée dans un coin. Quel vilain garnement ! C'est une très mauvaise blague que tu fais là !

Oh, ça vaut pas pour vous, m'dame Gammage ! Vous inquiétez pas, on laissera personne vous bouffer ! rectifia immédiatement le dénommé Robert. Mais vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme, vous avez rien à foutre ici. C'est pas pour les « normaux », ici. Sauf vous, m'dame Gammage! ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Ma foi, répliqua Suzanne, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici. Diantre, j'avais cru que n'importe qui pouvait boire ici sans crainte d'être dérangé, mais on m'a sans doute mal informé. »

Elle fouilla du regard les recoins de la pièce, et s'installa à une table, en face d'une jeune fille à la tignasse blonde cendrée, qui portait une cuirasse et un genre de collier de chien. Cette dernière lui accorda à peine un regard avant de revenir à sa chope.

Quelques client se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises général et commencèrent à encercler la petite table.

« - Je ne crois pas m'être bien fait comprendre, dit lentement Roger. Tu te barre – il désigna la porte – ou tu meures – il se passa un doigt devant la gorge dans un geste éloquent.

-Moi aussi, je me suis mal fait comprendre, » répondit Suzanne avec un sourire carnassier.

Dans l'ombre du bistrot, la jeune femme parut soudain plus grande. Sa coiffure, un chignon sévère, se dénoua d'elle-même et se hérissa en une sorte d'aigrette de pissenlit la seule mèche noire ressortait d'autant plus sur ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige. Trois traits fins apparurent comme par magie sur sa joue, blancs comme des cicatrices. Ses yeux, à présent d'un bleu glacial, brillaient dans la pénombre tels des étoiles. Le rictus figé sur ses lèvres la faisait ressembler à un crâne grimaçant.

Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, balaya l'assistance d'un regard calme et serein, et pourtant terriblement menaçant, puis se tourna vers le barman, et, d'une voix grave comme une porte de crypte qu'on scelle dans l'obscurité, répéta :

« -UN VERRE DE FROTTI. »

Les clients dans la salle sentirent un vent froid leur traverser les os, et un frisson leur parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Regarder cette fille, c'était comme se sentir déjà mort, les os à nu, enfermé dans un tombeau éternel. Ils pouvaient presque imaginer une haute silhouette noire portant une faux dans un coin du bar.

Elle se rassit brusquement sur sa chaise, adressa à la salle un sourire satisfait, croisa les jambes et s'adossa au mur pour ne plus en bouger. Quand les clients la regardèrent à nouveau, elle avait repris son apparence habituelle. Elle paraissait inoffensive, avec ses traits tirés et sa silhouette chétive, mais personne l'ayant vue durant la minute précédente ne s'y tromperais.

La jeune femme à la cuirasse assise de l'autre côté de la table l'observait à présent avec intérêt. Elle fut à peine surprise, quand Igor amena la chope à Suzanne, de voir son bras passer au travers de la cruche sur la table.

« - Excuse-moi… tu sais ce que tu t'apprête à boire, là ? »

Suzanne la regarda avec défi.

« -Oui. C'est du frotti. Je n'en commanderais pas si je ne savais pas ce que c'était. »

Et sous les yeux ahuris de sa voisine, elle vida la chope cul-sec. La blonde la fixa, apparemment dans l'attente d'un quelconque évènement. Ne voyant rien venir, elle demanda :

« -Et tu sais avec quoi c'est fait ?

-Essentiellement de la pomme. Et avant que tu me le demande, oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas le mettre en contact avec du métal, qu'il est d'ailleurs plus prudent de ne pas le mettre en contact avec les lèvres, et je connais la légende du soldat noyé. Et je suis au courant que je devrais à présent être une tache sur le plancher. Mais on tient bien l'alcool, dans la famille. »

L'autre sourit, dévoilant des canines un peu plus longues que la normale. Elle leva la main vers le barman pour lui réclamer un verre format dé à coudre de frotti (ce qui était déjà beaucoup), puis se tourna à nouveau vers Suzanne :

« -Je sens qu'on va être amies, toutes les deux. Je m'appelle Angua, du Guet municipal. Tu sais probablement ce que je suis.

-Suzanne, gouvernante. Et… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas ce que je suis.

-Oh, je pense l'avoir à peu près deviné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais pas. Ni aucun des clients de ce bistro, tu peux me croire. Ils ont tous des choses à cacher… et surtout, ils n'ont pas envie de finir découpés en morceaux dans une ruelle.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Grand-père ne m'y autoriserais probablement pas, ça lui donnerais du boulot en plus. »

Angua ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« -Ton grand-père ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais, c'est dur à croire, soupira Suzanne. Ça ne m'attire que des ennuis, crois-moi. J'aimerais vraiment avoir une famille plus… normale, mais on doit bien faire avec ce qu'on a.

-Il fait partie de ta famille ? Un instant, j'avais cru que tu étais… disons, son subalterne, un genre d'employé. »

Suzanne la dévisagea un instant, puis éclata de rire.

« -Un employé ! Il a essayé d'engager un apprenti, une fois. Mais mon père n'était pas taillé pour ce boulot, il a fini par négligé le travail et a modifier la réalité sans s'en rendre compte. Et il a essayé de défier Grand-père. Comme s'il avait une chance. Il s'en est tiré de peu…

-Alors, ton père, c'est l'apprenti de la Mort… et ta mère ?

-Tu ne me croiras pas.

-Si, je t'assure.

-Eh bien… Grand-père est fasciné par les humains, et il fait tout pour leur ressembler. Ce qui l'a mené entre autre à engager un apprenti… (elle prit une grande inspiration) et à adopter une fille. Il a recueilli Ysabell quand elle était toute petite, il l'a laissé grandir jusqu'à ses seize ans, puis il a stoppé sa croissance. L'imbécile ! Il a cru qu'il était plus simple de s'occuper d'une adolescente que d'une enfant !

-Et elle s'est mariée avec l'apprenti ? Mon dieu, quelle drôle de famille.

-Et la tienne, alors ? demanda Suzanne. Angua se renfrogna.

-Des loups garous. Comte et comtesse d'Uberwald. Ils… ont probablement donné beaucoup de travail à ton grand-père. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux! ajoute-t-elle d'un air de défi. Je suis venue à Ankh-Morpork pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C'est pour ça que je travaille dans le Guet.

-Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, répondit Suzanne avec un sourire rassurant. Mais mon passé me suit partout, où que j'aille. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter de l'ignorer. »

On entendit soudain des bruits de ferraille derrière le bar, et Igor se redressa, tenant une louche d'une main et la queue d'une souris de l'autre.

« -Je t'ai eu, saleté ! » grogna-t-il.

Sur la table devant Suzanne passa une minuscule silhouette vêtue de noir et portant une faux ridicule. De son capuchon dépassait un museau d'un blanc d'os. Elle était suivie par un rat fantomatique, qui jetait de temps en temps un regard mélancolique en arrière, vers le cadavre que le barman tenait.

« -COUIIIIIIIIIII ! » fit la Mort-aux-Rats en saluant Suzanne, qui sourit.

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. La soirée avait été longue, et Suzanne ne rêvait que de s'allonger et s'assoupir, mais c'était pour le moment chose impossible. Elle tacha donc d'éviter de regarder le grand squelette vêtu de noir qui se tenait devant sa cheminée.

« -FRANCHEMENT, SUZANNE, fit la Mort d'une voix contrariée, TU AURAIS PU EVITER DE TOUT RACONTER A CETTE FILLE. QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE, MOI, SI LES CLIENTS SAVENT DEJA TOUT DE MOI ? LE METIER RECLAME DE LA DISCRETION, APRES TOUT ! »


End file.
